Colorless smile
by Pet Shop Girl
Summary: Leaf decide viajar a Unova, buscando una diversión diferente a las batallas contra los líderes de gimnasio. Sin embargo, ésta vez, una persona podría cambiar su destino. Colress x Leaf (o BlackHellebore Shipping, que así se llama).
1. La noche que me enamoré

**Notas random:**  
**1)** No sé mucho de Colress (todavía, porque así de inconstante soy), pero uno hace lo que puede.  
**2)** Leaf es mi personaje femenino favorito, así que por eso la emparejo con cualquiera que me agrade.  
**3)** Escribí esto porque estuvo en mi mente por un par de días. Sé que Colress no se comporta así como yo lo he descrito en este primer capítulo, pero bueno...

* * *

-¡Realmente es agradable este parque!  
Esas fueron las palabras de Leaf mientras caminaba por la Plaza Central de Castelia. Tenía pocos días de haber llegado como visitante a Unova, y aún le faltaba mucho por ver en esa región aún desconocida para ella. Pero sin dudarlo un segundo más y sin necesidad de ver lo demás que le faltaba, se aseguró a sí misma que la Plaza Central era su lugar favorito.

La noche la había alcanzado en el parque, y se sentó en una banca observando a las personas marcharse a casa. El tiempo pasó lentamente al igual que las personas, hasta que ya no hubo nadie por el área donde ella se encontraba. Se encontró sola en medio de la oscuridad, iluminada sólo por los faros del parque.  
-Vaya… ahora que lo pienso… sería agradable tener a alguien con quién conversar… -miró hacia el cielo. Se sintió irremediablemente sola  
-Yo pensaba lo mismo  
La voz de un hombre le hizo ponerse alerta. Pese a que esa voz era relajante y suave no pudo evitar asustarse por lo repentino.  
-Pareces algo asustada. No te preocupes, no te haré daño  
Un hombre se sentó a su izquierda. Parecía ser un científico, y su rasgo más prominente era un mechón de pelo azul. Leaf miró con atención el mechón azul, sin ver la cara de su acompañante. Así pasó unos segundos, y luego, se decidió a marcharse del lugar.  
-Disculpe, pero…  
-No te vayas –el hombre la tomó por el brazo mientras ella se levantaba –Me resulta más entretenido estar acompañado. No todo el tiempo puedo conversar con alguien

Leaf volvió a sentarse, pero ahora tenía miedo. El faro de luz iluminaba el área, y de pronto, como si de un imán se tratara, se quedó prendada del rostro del desconocido, quien miraba a todas partes menos a ella. Es cierto, su cara se le hizo agradable, sobre todo sus ojos color miel que lo hacían tan enigmático como un Suicune.  
-Eres entrenadora, ¿verdad? –los ojos del científico parecían brillar con curiosidad mientras revisaba el cielo nocturno  
-Eh, sí… -miró el suelo, se sentía rara por haber pensado en él como alguien atractivo  
-Debes querer mucho a tus pokémon  
-Sí… -contestó, casi en un susurro

Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos. Leaf se sentía más incómoda, y decidió mirar una vez más el rostro de su acompañante. Él la miró también.  
-Usted es… ¿un científico?  
-Se nota mucho, ¿no es así? –le sonrió, ella desvió su mirada –Sólo… no me tengas miedo  
-Es normal temerle a lo que no conoces –respondió; su voz sonó algo débil  
-Podríamos conocernos –sugirió él -¿Cuál es tu nombre?  
Ella se quedó petrificada. Pensó que era la manera más extraña en que alguien intentaba seducirla o al menos conocerla.  
-No puedo decirte mi nombre. Pero mi apodo es Leaf  
Él le sonrió. Parecía complacido por la respuesta.  
-¿Qué haces tan tarde por aquí? –preguntó ella, mirando al científico otra vez y olvidándose de formalidades  
-Vine a dar un paseo. Algunas veces necesito relajarme  
-Yo también vine a caminar… -comenzó a sentirse más relajada con él –Sabes, eres la primera persona con la que he hablado aquí… me refiero… fuera de que sean personas a las que les compro cosas  
-Eres la primera chica con la que he hablado en… en mucho tiempo...

Ella se ruborizó. Era raro lo que le pasaba. Apenas lo había conocido. Él se dio cuenta de la reacción de la chica, y no pudo evitar reírse.  
-Tú… eres diferente a otras personas. Lo puedo sentir  
-Ah… bien… yo…  
El hombre se le acercó demasiado. Leaf se asustó, pero seguía mirándolo. Él estaba tan cerca como para abrazarla y darle un beso en los labios, pero sólo atinó a decirle algo que la confundió más y que hizo que su corazón se acelerara.  
-Un buen profesor pokémon dice: "Anda, elige a un pokémon". Pues bien, yo no soy un pokémon, pero creo que deberías elegirme

Se separó de ella rápidamente y se levantó. Comenzó a alejarse mientras Leaf intentaba calmar los latidos de su corazón. Estaba a punto de marcharse, de perderse entre la oscuridad de la Plaza Central cuando Leaf resolvió levantarse, y corrió hacia él. Lo detuvo con su voz y jalando la blanca bata de laboratorio que vestía.  
-No sé quién eres, pero…  
-Yo tampoco sé quién eres. Puedo deducir que no eres de aquí, que eres una linda joven y que eres muy especial  
Ella se ruborizó nuevamente frente al comentario del desconocido, pero quería saber más de él.  
-Al menos dime tu nombre  
Él volvió a reír, y acaricio el cabello de Leaf. Ella no pudo sentir bien las manos del científico, sólo pudo sentir el guante de laboratorio. Pero quería sentir esas manos ¿eran suaves?, ¿eran cálidas o frías? Esas preguntas iban más allá de su comportamiento normal.  
-No puedo decirte mi nombre. Pero mi apodo es Colress  
Ahora fue el turno de Leaf para sonreír ante la respuesta.  
-Colress, ¿nos veremos nuevamente? –preguntó ansiosa  
-No –respondió fríamente –A menos que vengas conmigo ahora  
Colress tendió su mano hacia Leaf. Esperando pacientemente que ella aceptara o rechazara su propuesta.

Leaf no sabía qué hacer. Apenas lo conoció. Sin embargo llevaba a sus pokémon consigo por si algo malo pasaba, y la idea de seguir compitiendo en gimnasios y de luchar contra el Alto Mando comenzaba a aburrirle. Y, sobre todo, quería conocer más sobre este extraño hombre que la cautivó sin ella saberlo en ese momento.

Titubeó, como cualquiera lo haría. Pero finalmente tomó la mano de Colress.


	2. Me cegó con la ciencia

"La ciencia es lo más importante. Nos ayuda a descubrir aquellas enigmáticas situaciones y místicos ambientes en los que nos desarrollamos. Y yo quiero dedicar mi vida a ello".

Esas palabras resonaban en la mente de Leaf desde que Colress se las dijo.  
-Ciencia, ¿Eh? Pareciera que nació para la ciencia. ¿Será lo único que le gusta?

Era hora de levantarse de la cama y de iniciar con sus labores diarias. Después tendría todo el tiempo para preguntar más sobre la ciencia.

El día pasó sin eventualidades. Al menos así parecía que iba. En su camino a los dormitorios, con varias sábanas limpias y dobladas que debía usar para cubrir las camas de su recámara, observó a Colress conversando con una compañera. La chica tal vez le halagaba o le hablaba sobre algo que a ella le gustara. No escuchó nada que le diera una pista de lo que hablaban. Cuando pasó junto a él, al verlo de reojo, se dio cuenta de la indiferente expresión del científico, la cual no veía muy seguido.

Siguió con su camino. No quería llamar la atención. Además tendría problemas con sus compañeras si no cambiaba las sábanas.

El rostro de Colress, quien estaba a punto de aburrirse, se animó al punto de sonreír cuando vio a su amiga caminando hacia el dormitorio.  
-Disculpa, pero no deberías hablar así de otras personas -respondió a la chica con la que con conversaba -Si bien no te parece su compañía, deberías aprender que algún día vas a trabajar en equipo con ella  
-Es desagradable ¡Le falta carácter para estar aquí! Si no asciende de puesto y sigue trabajando como nuestra sirvienta es porque Ghetsis sabe que no sirve para las batallas pokémon  
-Tú no sirves -se dio la vuelta para volver a su laboratorio  
-¡Tú también serías un vil sirviente como ella si uno de tus amigos no te hubiera recomendado tanto con Ghetsis!  
Se detuvo.  
-Yo sólo estoy aquí por la ciencia

Leaf había terminado con todas sus ocupaciones. Se saltó la cena para ir a ver a Colress, a quien encontró leyendo sobre Ditto.  
-¿Te interesa investigar la habilidad de transformación de Ditto?  
-Sí... Pero no tenemos uno disponible. Sólo roban los pokémon más comunes que encuentran...  
Apartó su mirada de la lectura para ponerle más atención a Leaf.  
-Yo podría capturar uno para ti. O podría pedirlo a uno de mis amigos que están en Kanto. Son mucho más comunes por allá. O... -intentó esconder sus celos lo más que pudo, pero le resultaba imposible no expresarlos -Podrías pedírselo a la persona con la que hablabas hoy... No sé cómo se llama porque no me ha dicho su nombre, pero está en el mismo dormitorio que yo, y por lo que he escuchado, tiene una gran habilidad para robar pokémon...  
Como si pudiera leer más allá de sus palabras, Colress entendió que Leaf estaba molesta por haberlo visto conversando con una chica. Tuvo la necesidad de responderle lo que había estada charlando con esa otra persona, como si tratara de despejar cualquier duda que Leaf pudiera tener.  
-Ah... Sólo estaba quejándose de alguien. Parece ser que no es capaz de expresar su molestia a esa persona  
Leaf cambió su rostro de preocupación. Pero quedó en silencio al pensar en la persona de la que Colress estaba hablando con la otra recluta.  
-¿Tú le dirías a esa persona que otros le odian? Yo no podría...  
-No. Eso no me concierne a mi, y no tengo problemas con esa persona –rió, y expresó la causa de su risa –Sólo tengo problemas con Ghetsis  
-Y si tienes problemas con él, ¿por qué no...?  
Sabiendo de antemano la pregunta, se apresuró a contestar.  
-Porque es necesario. Siempre puedes sacarle provecho a una relación humana. Piensa, es lo que hacemos. Si yo no te forcé a venir aquí, ¿Por qué decidiste seguirme? Porque sabías que puedes tomar ventaja de lo que sea que te puedo ofrecer en este lugar  
Leaf quedó sin palabras. ¿Él también tomaría ventaja de ella algún día? Le dolió pensar que así podría ser. Desanimada se alejó lentamente del laboratorio mientras Colress observaba.

En su dormitorio, acostada y con ganas de dormir, siguió pensando en esas palabras.  
-Está aquí por la ciencia... –se dijo a sí misma en voz baja –Cuando deseas tanto algo eres capaz de hacer cosas malas por ello... No soy diferente a él, me uní a este grupo porque me aburrí de ser una simple entrenadora... –Miró hacia el techo. Sabía que esa no era la única razón –No... me uní a este grupo porque él está aquí...


	3. Pregúntale al solitario

-Es extraño –se dijo a sí mismo observando lo lúgubre que se veía su laboratorio –Por las noches esto se ve más solitario de lo normal

Caminó por el laboratorio, intentando identificar qué era lo raro en él. Y luego, mirando hacia la puerta, recordó la desanimada mirada de Leaf antes de irse.  
-Le dolió lo que dije… pero es que así son las cosas. Y si no se lo decía pronto, lo iba a aprender de una mala manera…

Miró las pantallas que reflejaban el estado actual de la fragata. Todo estaba bien. Pero esa decepción en la mirada de la chica no la podía olvidar.

Salió del laboratorio. Por primera vez le incomodaba estar ahí adentro.

Los pasillos que daban entrada a los dormitorios le invitaban a entrar a donde Leaf podría estar durmiendo, sólo para disculparse por haber dicho cosas de las que, por primera vez, se arrepentía. Reprimió sus intenciones al acordarse de la chica con la cual habló en la mañana, la compañera de dormitorio de Leaf, la cual se quejaba de ella porque le parecía injusto que "la novata" tuviera el privilegio de acercarse tanto a un miembro importante del Equipo Plasma. Se alejó lo más rápido que pudo. Si entraba en ese momento una cosa llevaría a la otra y Leaf podría verse en problemas con sus compañeras. Y es que estaba tan fuera de sí, porque era una regla implicada por él mismo el no meterse en los asuntos de otros.

Caminó hacia la cubierta de la fragata. Se sentía confundido y se aseguró que sólo necesitaba aire fresco.  
-Ya… ¿por qué me preocupo tanto? Es mi amiga, pero… -detuvo su monólogo al sentir la brisa marina –Es cierto, puedo sacar provecho de nuestra amistad… Puedo pedirle que me traiga a cualquier pokémon que quiera, puedo pedirle que me preste a los suyos para estudiar las diferencias entre esos y otros recién capturados… Pero eso no es lo único que puedo pedir de ella. Y si le pido algo así lo verá bastante mal después de que le hablé de tomar ventaja de otros…

Miró hacia el cielo nocturno. No se había sentido tan incómodo con él mismo en mucho tiempo.  
-No debí haber dicho eso. Le estoy dando demasiada importancia a algo tan trivial como una simple interacción humana.

Miró hacia el mar. Las olas chocaban contra la fragata. El oleaje era relajante, pero sólo le deprimía más.  
-Creo que la ciencia no puede ayudarme del todo en esto


	4. Contigo en la distancia

Varios días habían pasado desde la conversación sobre tomar ventaja de otras personas. Colress no volvió a hablar del tema luego de haber notado que le había afectado bastante a Leaf. Si bien sentía que el ambiente se tensaba un poco al estar con ella, poco a poco ambos iban olvidando esa incómoda conversación, retomando sus amigables términos.

Leaf llegó de la mano de Luke, su Riolu. Colress no conocía al pequeño y miró con detenimiento a ambos mientras ella halagaba el buen comportamiento de su Riolu. Se había portado excepcionalmente mientras juntos limpiaban la cubierta de la fragata. Colress comparó la relación que Leaf llevaba con su pokémon con aquella que llevaban otros seguidores del Equipo Plasma con sus propios pokémon, y el ver a Leaf tan contenta con su Riolu le hizo sonreir.

Leaf se dio cuenta que la mirada del científico estaba sobre ella. Quedó nerviosa con el hecho de pensar que todo ese tiempo la había estado mirando mientras ella hablaba con su pokémon.  
-Lo has tenido desde que nació, ¿no es así? –su mirada era pícara, y aguanto la risa de verla tan avergonzada  
-Sí… -estaba sonrojada y apenada -Se nota bastante, ¿no? –la expresión de Leaf cambió una melancólica -Aunque él no es mi primer Riolu. Su padre lo fue, pero eso ya tiene algo de tiempo  
-¿Podrías contarme? –Pidió él, manteniendo una distancia entre ellos –Tus historias como entrenadora siempre me divierten  
-¿De verdad? –le sorprendía el hecho de que escuchara esas historias  
-Sí. Hasta ahora son lo mejor que me han contado

Leaf soltó a su pokémon. El pequeño la vio suspirar y pronto supo por qué: estaba un poco cansada por tanto trapear y barrer la fragata en la que ahora vivían.  
-Sé bueno y no rompas nada, ¿sí? –indicó a Luke, el cual asintió. Cuando lo vio alejarse, comenzó a hablar –Conseguí al primero en un intercambio hace unos años. Era bastante tímido, y eso lo hacía más adorable. Pasé mucho tiempo con él, contándole cosas, entrenándolo… incluso mis otros pokémon estaban celosos porque compartía más cosas con él. Y cuando evolucionó a Lucario recuerdo que lloré. Estaba muy feliz por haberlo visto crecer y evolucionar –Siguió con la mirada a Luke, quien a su vez observaba a Colress con detenimiento, curioso de aquella persona a la que no conocía –Mis pokémon estaban en verdad celosos decidí llevarlo a una Guardería Pokémon por un corto periodo. Cuando fui por él, me dijeron que lo habían encontrado protegiendo un huevo pokémon y que lo más probable era que fuera suyo. Me sorprendí mucho ese día, y le prometí que cuidaría del huevo pokémon así como cuidé de él…

Leaf pausó por más tiempo, recordando lo que tanto quiso olvidar. Sus manos comenzaban a temblar, y quiso ocultarlo de la vista de Colress apretando sus puños, pero aún así él se dio cuenta.  
Colress, sintiendo que algo andaba mal con ella, intentó expresarle que olvidara la historia, que no le dijera más, pero no encontraba la forma para decirlo. La comunicación con las mujeres no era su fuerte.  
-Hubo un día que quise salir sólo con él. Le dije que sería agradable ir a un lugar llamado Montaña Stark para entrenar. Allá nos rodearon tantos Camerupt... No sé qué habrá pasado con ellos que estaban tan molestos… Lucario intentó protegerme… Más bien, me protegió majestuosamente, cómo él sabía hacerlo… pero las quemaduras y otras heridas que esa batalla contra los Camerupt le causaron fueron más fuertes que él… y salió de este mundo mientras lo llevaba al Centro Pokémon

Volvieron a estar en silencio. Leaf seguía con la mirada a Luke, quien observaba con curiosidad las computadoras que Colress usaba para sus experimentos. Las lágrimas iban a fluir en cualquier momento.

Poco a poco, Colress acortó la distancia entre él y Leaf.  
-Lo sepulté en el cementerio que se encuentra en Pueblo Lavanda y antes de venir aquí lo visitaba cada semana… Cuando él se fue me sentí más sola que nunca  
La distancia que los separaba era ahora inexistente. Se inclinó hacia ella, tomándola por sorpresa con un abrazo.  
-No, no vas a seguir sola… -susurró  
Leaf le correspondió el abrazo, con mucha fuerza, al escucharlo decir esas palabras.


	5. Corazón frágil

Se había cansado de golpear la puerta del almacén de limpieza para salir. Las lágrimas que habían fluido por el temor de estar encerrada eran reemplazadas por rabia. Un nuevo nivel de furia que nunca había conocido se había apoderado de ella.

Le pareció injusto que le odiaran por una razón tan tonta, si es que dicha razón existía. Le pareció injusto que se comportaran tan mal con alguien con quien nunca habían hablado. Y era injusto que sus compañeras terminaran encerrándola ahí, en un espacio solitario, entre objetos de limpieza.

El silencio fue interrumpido por sonidos de batalla. Todos estaban allá afuera, defendiendo su cuartel, su hogar. Lo que contaba era que estaban allá afuera.

Nunca había sido partidaria de los lugares cerrados, pero tenía que cooperar con ello y seguir esperando. Sabía que_ él_ no estaba en esos momentos en la fragata; que se encontraba en un torneo en una ciudad portuaria a la cual apenas habían llegado. No sabía si el torneo había terminado o si apenas había empezado, y mucho menos le importaba si _él_ ganaba o perdía, quería que_ él_ volviera a lo que ahora era su hogar.

Tenía la esperanza de que Colress notara que ella no estaba, que la buscara. Que fuera él quien la rescatara.

_Pero él nunca llegó_.


	6. Bizarro triángulo amoroso

-¡Mira, Colress!  
El grito de emoción de Leaf se escuchó por el pasillo. Colress dejó de lado las pantallas de su laboratorio para encontrarla. Tenía semanas sin hablar con ella.  
-¡Evolucionó! ¡Luke evolucionó! –fue todo lo que ella dijo antes de saludarle con un abrazo fuerte. Detrás de ella, con un paso lento y seguro, un Lucario se acercaba.  
-Todo el entrenamiento que hemos tenido ha servido bastante –su comentario era optimista  
-Todo el entrenamiento que has tenido te ha alejado mucho de éste sitio

Leaf se separó de él y lo miró a los ojos. Al sentirse atrapado por primera vez, él desvió su mirada.  
-No estás molesto, ¿cierto? Me gusta más entrenar con mis nuevos compañeros de habitación que limpiar. Ellos dicen que si mi ritmo sigue así, pronto podré ir a misiones con ellos

¿Compañeros?, ¿Desde cuándo había cambiado de dormitorio? Colress no tuvo el coraje suficiente como para preguntárselo.  
-Oh… es cierto… -pronto recordó que él no lo sabía -¿Recuerdas el día que fuiste al torneo en…?  
-Driftveil –continuó él al verla dudar  
-Sí  
-Fue la última vez que hablé contigo  
-Uno de mis nuevos compañeros entró al almacén de limpieza a buscar una escoba y...  
-¿Qué estábas haciendo en ese lugar?  
-Me encerraron -respondió tímidamente  
-¿Quién? -preguntó, demandando una respuesta -¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?  
-No estabas. Y.. Alvah me sacó de ahí y me preguntó qué había pasado. Cuando le conté lo que pasó, me acompañó a buscar mis cosas. Y después de hablar con Zinzolin, se me permitió ir con él. Mis compañeros son bastante amigables. Deberías conocerlos algún día, y el Beartic de Alvah es muy fuerte  
-¿Alvah? –el nombre de esa persona le hizo sentir incertidumbre  
-Sí, es quien me encontró en el almacén. A Luke le agrada mucho. Él y su Beartic son quienes nos ayudan a entrenar  
-Oh… debe ser bueno en verdad. Pero...  
-De hecho -interrumpió, quería prevenir un regaño -Mis compañeros son bastante buenos. Tal vez mejores que yo. Alvah es bueno en ataques físicos, Jun con ataques especiales, el Rayo de su Ampharos nos metió en muchos problemas, ¿verdad Luke? –Lucario asintió algo apenado –El Linoone de Rena es muy veloz, y eso le permite obtener casi cualquier objeto. Y Nick tiene un Snorlax que aguanta muchos golpes fuertes

Colress le escuchó hablar de sus nuevos compañeros, a quienes alabó por completo. La sonrisa de Leaf, la emoción que tenía cuando hablaba de ellos (y sobre todo de Alvah) eran unas que sólo lograba ver cuando hablaba de cosas agradables.

Unos pasos hicieron que Leaf se pusiera en alerta.  
-Aquí estás. Te estábamos buscando por todas partes –la voz del chico le hizo sonreír  
-Alvah… disculpa -se dirigió hacia él, feliz por verlo -Pero tenía que venir. Colress es un buen amigo, y tenía semanas que no hablaba con él  
-Ah, sí… te veíamos muy seguido con él. De hecho, Rena y yo pensamos que ustedes estaban distanciados  
-No, es sólo que tenía que ponerme al corriente con el entrenamiento  
-Sí, lavar tanto sacó de forma a tus pokémon –ambos rieron, pero Colress miró fijamente al chico  
-Entonces… tú eres Alvah  
-Sí, un placer conocerlo en persona –extendió su mano para saludarlo, pero al ver que el científico sólo lo miraba descartó la idea de un saludo amistoso  
-Trátala bien –fue todo lo que dijo antes de encerrarse en su laboratorio

La puerta se cerró frente a Alvah y Leaf.  
-¿Siempre es así? –preguntó Alvah  
-No. Tal vez Ghetsis lo esté presionando para algún trabajo –contestó ella  
-Oh, bueno. Como sea… Vamos a comer. Quiero ver la cara de Rena cuando le diga que vi de cerca a su amor platónico

Alvah y Leaf rieron, y pronto se marcharon. Luke les seguía lentamente, y fue el único que escuchó los angustiosos golpes que Colress daba en la pared con su puño.


	7. No puedo soportar perderte

Magneton se preocupaba por su amo. Nunca lo había visto trabajar con tanta insistencia y constancia, saltándose las comidas, olvidándose del sueño, y olvidándose de los otros pokémon que estaban bajo su cuidado.

Algunas veces, miraba a su amo durmiendo sobre el escritorio. Los mapas tirados en el suelo, las cuentas revueltas en el escritorio. Magneton sabía que la ciencia terminaría con su amo. Otras veces, escuchaba a su amo maldecir a Ghetsis entre sueños. Y otras pocas veces (las que más le preocupaban), en los sueños que tenía mientras estaba despierto, su amo le hablaba de Leaf.  
-La vi otra vez hoy -miró fijamente a Magneton -Dijo que vendría… Pero creo que ha mentido

Magneton no podía esconder su preocupación. A pesar de ser un pokémon poco expresivo, era bastante perceptible en cuanto a las emociones de otros. Y ahora se le hacía más difícil entender las emociones de su amo.  
-Magneton, ¿no te sientes solo? –preguntó en una tarde particularmente calurosa  
Magneton emitió unos sonidos débiles, los cuales Colress aceptó como un sí.  
-Aún estando con Klinklang, con Metang y con Beheeyem… ¿por qué te sientes solo?  
Magneton observó a sus amigos pokémon. Beeheyem producía unas luces para entretenerlos; parecían despreocupados en comparación con la angustia que sentía al estar cerca de su amo. No emitió ningún sonido.  
-¿Crees que ellos también necesiten algo? –preguntó, refiriéndose a sus otros pokémon -Yo necesito algo. Pero no sé qué es –hizo una pausa; parecía que pensaba en otra cosa -¿Crees que ella esté bien? ¿Crees que el tal Alvah y los otros la tratan bien? -Magneton sintió que la angustia de su amo aumentaba -¿Por qué no me dijo que iba a cambiar de dormitorio? Después de todo, yo tengo más poder que Zinzolin. Yo pude haberlo hecho... Pude haber echado a aquellas que la encerraron…  
Una idea cruzó por su mente; si no pudo defenderla en ese entonces, ahora él se vengaría de quienes hicieron daño a Leaf.

Estaba frente a la puerta del laboratorio, dispuesto a salir, cuando escuchó que alguien golpeaba a su puerta.  
-Tal vez sea Leaf –dijo, con un ánimo restaurado –Si es ella… qué bien que ha vuelto…  
Abrió la puerta, pero tras ella estaban Beartic y Alvah.  
-Lamento molestarlo -se disculpó; la expresión de Colress cambió totalmente al verlo -Espero que no sea un mal momento. Verá, ya tiene meses que Leaf está aquí, y no ha sido una estancia muy agradable para ella por lo sucedido con sus otras compañeras –notó el ambiente tenso, pero siguió hablando –Entonces, Jun, Rena, Nick y yo queríamos hacerle una fiesta a Leaf, una reunión pequeña. Sólo nosotros. Pero…  
-¿Quieres saber qué le gusta comer?  
-No, no es eso. Eso ya lo sé. Tengo la fortuna de ser a quien le cuenta todo –rió –Queríamos su permiso para ausentarnos de cualquier misión que se nos pueda asignar ese día porque...  
-Ah... sí... Está bien  
Alvah estaba atónito, y tardó en reaccionar. Creyó que convencerlo resultaría en una larga hora de negociación.  
-¡Muchas gracias! –él y Beartic se inclinaron en señal de gratitud –Estábamos pensando en hacerlo dentro de tres días. Si es que tiene tiempo nos gustaría que fuera. Será en nuestro dormitorio. A Leaf le gustará verlo ahí  
-Tengo mucho trabajo -se apresuró a contestar  
-Ah... bueno... Sí, ¿cómo no pensé eso antes? Pero si tiene tiempo...

Colress le escuchó hablar por un rato más. No sabía de qué le hablaba porque no le estaba poniendo atención, incluso a él mismo le tomaba por sorpresa esa aversión al muchacho que sólo estaba pidiéndole un favor.  
Cuando Alvah se fue, Colress se quedó de pie en el pasillo, mirando hacia la nada. Suspiró luego de un rato, y, sin ganas, entró al laboratorio. Magneton lo vio entrar.  
-Al menos sé que la tratan bien –se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta, llamando la atención de sus pokémon –Me pregunto cómo serían las cosas si no estuviéramos aquí

Se dirigió al escritorio. Quiso dejar de pensar en lo solo que estaba y su mejor respuesta fue el trabajo.

Magneton seguía preocupado.


	8. No es lugar para nosotros

A pesar de que Leaf apenas se incorporaba a salir a misiones, sin duda alguna, terminaban siendo un éxito. La habilidad de Alvah, Jun, Rena, Nick y Leaf era tal que juntos habían obtenido pokémon fuertes en Mistralton y en pequeñas comunidades aledañas a la ciudad. En la fragata estaban empezando a ser temidos por otros reclutas.

Pero la realidad era otra. Si bien eran fuertes, la modestia que los cinco tenían era causa de confusión hasta para ellos mismos y su comportamiento al estar fuera de batalla era diferente.  
-Qué según somos una fuerza a la que se les debe temer –dijo Jun una noche antes de dormir  
Los cinco rieron. Las cosas que se decían les causaban gracia.  
-Bueno, el entrenamiento pokémon es nuestro fuerte. Yo no tengo miedo al decir que somos los mejores elementos que el Equipo Plasma ha tenido –continuó Rena mientras acariciaba a su Linoone  
-¡Más fuertes incluso que el Trío Sombrío! –continuó Nick  
-Si llegan a escucharte van a hacerte pagar  
-¡Claro que no, Rena! Ustedes están aquí conmigo  
-Con tanto trabajo que hemos tenido, no pude agradecerles debidamente la pequeña fiesta que prepararon para mí. La comida estuvo excelente. Luke y yo estamos completamente agradecidos  
Sus amigos la miraron. Estaban felices por escucharle esas palabras.  
-Y también te tocará preparar algo para nosotros algún día  
Leaf asintió. Los miró con agradecimiento, cada quien acompañado del pokémon al que más querían.  
-Hey, cuando el Equipo Plasma alcance el "dominio total del mundo", ¿Qué es lo que quieren hacer?  
-¿Por qué lo dices como si fuera una broma? –preguntó Alvah  
-Porque hay mucha gente buena allá afuera. Yo sé que hay alguien que los va a detener  
-¿Sí? Pero estamos aquí. Y no es por quedar bien contigo ni nada, pero tu Lucario es el más fuerte de los pokémon que cualquier miembro del Equipo Plasma pueda tener –comentó Jun con cierta sorpresa –Es decir, sus ataques son variados, su fuerza es incomparable al igual que su velocidad, ¿quién podría contra eso?  
-Yo ayudé en la derrota del Equipo Rocket en casa. Y en Sinnoh estuve viajando con un detective para terminar con el Equipo Galáctico. No me considero muy fuerte, y en ese entonces era casi una principiante  
-¡Yo recuerdo lo del Equipo Galáctico! –gritó Nick –Como mi familia es de Eterna, y en ese momento yo seguía viviendo ahí, vimos en el Monte Corona una nube muy oscura y luego de que esa nube apareció muchas cosas en la ciudad de pusieron raras  
-No sabía que eras de Sinnoh –Alvah estaba algo sorprendido –Yo soy de Icirrus, de Unova, pues. Y creo que llegué a ver al detective del que hablas. Parecía algo despistado cuando pasó por la ciudad. Yo nunca lo vi en batalla o desplegando sus habilidades. Pero la gente decía que es bastante ágil y fuerte  
-Sí, así es él. Casi como nosotros en cierto modo  
-Creo que lo dices porque sus habilidades sólo las muestra estando en una misión –Leaf asintió ante las palabras de Alvah  
-Se enojaría si se entera de que ahora estoy de parte del Equipo Plasma –quiso cambiar el tema a otro -¿Ustedes de dónde son?, ¿Por qué están aquí? No nos hemos dicho eso aún  
-Es cierto… Bien. Yo soy de Fortree, Hoenn. Los Linoone son típicos allá y este es mi primer pokémon –Rena abrazó a su Linoone –Me uní porque, después de meses en Unova, ya no sabía a dónde ir de paseo. Al principio me disgustaba robarle a otros, pero la adrenalina de salir huyendo de la escena del crimen pudo más que mi moral…  
-Yo soy de Sinnoh –comenzó Nick –Mi Snorlax era antes un Munchlax, aunque su personalidad de tragón la ha tenido siempre. Yo me uní para ser más fuerte, para que Snorlax sea más hábil en batalla  
-Ampharos y yo somos de Azalea, Johto. Huimos de casa porque la situación era insoportable. Sólo queríamos estar lejos. Fuimos tan lejos que cuando nos dimos cuenta estábamos en Nimbasa. Nos unimos al Equipo Plasma porque no teníamos a dónde ir  
-Beartic y yo venimos de Icirrus. Éramos los rebeldes. Hacíamos lo que queríamos, nos metíamos con todos, y los enfrentamientos contra el líder de gimnasio sólo nos hacían más fuertes. Pero me aburrí de todo eso… Y entonces descubrí al Equipo Plasma. Al principio sólo quería más razones para causar caos, luego quise poder… Pero luego entendí que de nada sirve eso. Todos te tienen miedo, y ¿qué hay de divertido en eso?

Hubo silencio en la habitación.  
-¿Tú por qué estás aquí? –preguntó Rena a Leaf, acabando con el silencio  
Sin pensarlo, ella respondió  
-Por Colress…  
Le miraron con una mezcla de confusión y de sorpresa. Pronto ella procesó lo que había dicho.  
-Es decir… él me trajo aquí. Bueno… en realidad me invitó a venir. Si les soy sincera no sé exactamente por qué estoy aquí  
-¿Se dan cuenta que estamos aquí porque no sabíamos qué hacer? Me doy cuenta que este lugar no es para personas como nosotros –comentó Jun –Si no estuviera aquí, me gustaría ser un Pokéatleta en Johto  
-A pesar de que viví en Hoenn, jamás vi un Concurso Pokémon. Ahora no sólo quiero ver uno, quiero participar en uno  
-Yo quiero ir al Battle Frontier que hay en Sinnoh. Snorlax puede contra todos los Frontier Brain, estoy seguro  
-Yo quiero conocer los puentes de Unova, subir al Royal Unova de Castelia… Quiero conocer todo Unova con Beartic  
-Ya que estamos en eso… yo quiero volver a Kanto… Y ser parte del Alto Mando  
Cada quien sonreía, imaginándose en esas metas. Por el momento era tiempo de soñar, no de robar pokémon.  
-La misión importante que tenemos mañana, donde iremos a esa caverna helada a capturar al pokémon dragón, que sea la última que hagamos sin importar si es un éxito o una falla ¿Les parece? –sugirió Alvah  
-¡Bien, irnos dando el gran golpe! –contestó un Nick muy animado, mientras Jun y Leaf asentían  
-¡Hey! ¿Y si después de esto el Equipo Plasma sí llega a cumplir su meta? Yo no estaría tan tranquila al saber que ayudé a causar la destrucción inminente del mundo  
-Rena, Rena… -comenzó Nick –Si eso pasa, nosotros vamos a estar aún cerca. Paramos al pokémon, paramos a Ghetsis, a todos...  
-Ustedes están completamente locos –comentó desaprobando, pero rápidamente cambió su opinión–Pero aún así ¡Le entro!

La alegría en ese dormitorio se hizo presente hasta la medianoche. Aprovecharon para planear una nueva vida al salir del Equipo Plasma.

Los rumores de los reclutas más crueles del Equipo Plasma se disiparían si alguien les hubiera visto en ese momento. Los unía más el ansia de libertad que cualquier forma de poder que pudieran ganar. Y la amistad que tenían con sus pokémon, el trabajo en equipo que procuraban entre ellos, eso era la clave de sus exitosas misiones.


	9. Lo mejor de mi

El interior de la caverna era helado, ni sus uniformes de reclutas podían cubrirles del frío. Caminaban escoltando a Ghetsis y a Zinzolin entre el camino que era iluminado por el Ampharos de Jun, con pasos firmes que escondían el creciente nerviosismo.

Al final del estrecho túnel se encontraron con una cámara mucho más fría, recubierta casi en su totalidad por hielo. Adentro de ella estaba el carámbano más grande que jamás habían visto, un deleite para la vista y un castigo para el tacto; y una docena de reclutas terminando de colocar trampas alrededor del carámbano, con Colress coordinando la instalación de éstas. Leaf y sus amigos se quedaron de pie frente a la formación de hielo, esperando las instrucciones con la cara más seria que pudieran poner.

Ghetsis se paró frente a ellos, observando a cada uno con sumo cuidado. Su mirada era penetrante y a Leaf le transmitía cierta desconfianza.

Colress escondió su emoción durante ese momento. Después de mucho tiempo compartía el mismo espacio que Leaf. Su inexpresiva mirada estaba sobre ella, pero la joven recluta estaba más emocionada por el hecho de estar en una misión. Él dejó de lado todo lo demás para perderse en la visión de aquella persona en quien nunca dejó de pensar.

Ghetsis les dio la espalda un momento para admirar el enorme carámbano. Sus planes estaban saliendo a la perfección. Podía sentir que nada iba a salir mal.  
-Los he citado aquí porque ustedes son sobresalientes -comenzó, aún dándoles la espalda; su voz resonó por todo el lugar y tomó por sorpresa al equipo de Leaf -Sus habilidades, sus esfuerzos, no han sido en vano, y el día de hoy los reconocemos con la importante misión de capturar al pokémon Kyurem

Dejó de mirar el carámbano para volver encarar a sus reclutas. Ellos seguían con un rostro serio, pero si hubieran tenido la oportunidad de mostrar su nerviosismo lo hubieran hecho.  
-Se preguntarán dónde está Kyurem -señaló hacia el enorme pedazo de hielo con su bastón; ellos también miraron -Este enorme carámbano lo mantiene adentro. Se encuentra ahí, dormido

Explicó con cuidado la misión que debían cumplir. Bastante simple, de hecho: despertar a Kyurem atacándolo. Si los artefactos que Colress, en colaboración con otros científicos, habían fallado, atacar a Kyurem directamente y activar unas trampas reforzadas no sonaba tan descabellado.

Ghetsis se alejó al terminar de explicar la misión. Leaf agradeció en su mente que el hombre ahora estuviera alejándose y que no tendría que soportar más esa horrible mirada. Alvah dio la orden de rodear al carámbano, y así lo hicieron sus compañeros. Simultáneamente liberaron a sus compañeros pokémon, y esperaron a que Alvah diera la siguiente orden.  
-¡Ataquen al mismo tiempo! -gritó

Beartic y Snorlax atacaron usando Demolición, Ampharos usó Puño Fuego, Linoone daba cabezazos fuertes y Luke concentraba energía para Aura Esfera. Atacaron con esa misma formación por varios minutos, pero no parecía funcionar. Alvah no podía comprender cómo es que nada servía, cómo es que un enorme pedazo de hielo no tenía ni un rasguño visible. Ghetsis estaba impacientándose y los otros reclutas comenzaron a notarlo.  
-Si estos inútiles no pueden tendré que haberlo yo –murmuró  
Colress le escuchó insultarlos, pero reprimió su enojo.  
-Kyurem es un pokémon guerrero por naturaleza, ¿No es así? –la pregunta de Zinzolin llamó la atención de Ghetsis por unos momentos –Pronto desertará, sólo es cosa de esperar

Los pokémon seguían atacando, variando movimientos alrededor del carámbano, pero seguía casi intacto. Ahora Alvah estaba perdiendo su paciencia  
-Tal vez si intentamos otra cosa... -sugirió Rena  
-¿Cómo qué? Nuestros pokémon le están dando con todo  
-Realmente no sé qué, pero aún podemos...

Les interrumpió un sonido fuerte, como si la tierra estuviera abriéndose. Sin más aviso, el carámbano estalló. Los pokémon usaron protección para salvaguardar a sus entrenadores, pero Luke, utilizando el poder que tenía para controlar el aura (y en un reflejo muy rápido) encerró en un campo de energía al carámbano, previniendo que cualquier pedazo de hielo lastimara a alguna persona. Del enorme trozo de hielo pronto pudieron ver emerger a un dragón. Su color gris, sus inexpresivos ojos y ese gruñido pronto llenaron el lugar. Luke cedió ante el cansancio de haber usado tanta energía, y a pesar de estar libre, Kyurem estaba fijo, sin atacar. Todos quedaron expectantes al pokémon, pero nada pasaba.

Alvah y sus compañeros se miraron entre sí. No sabían qué esperar o qué hacer. Estaban confundidos y algo asustados ante la visión de Kyurem. El dragón tomó un paso. Dos. Nick se crispó y ordenó un ataque a Snorlax.  
-¡Doble Filo!  
Snorlax se lanzó hacia Kyurem. Golpeó la cabeza del pokémon, el cual al recibir el golpe fue empujado. La paz que Kyurem pudo haber tenido se disipó cuando lanzó un Rayo Hielo hacia Snorlax, congelándolo. Nick se asustó y corrió hacia su pokémon. Comenzó a golpear el hielo que mantenía apresado a Snorlax, con la fútil esperanza de liberarlo él mismo.  
-¡Beartic, Garra Sombra!  
Beartic alzó su garra derecha, la cual estaba envuelta por un aura negra. Golpeó también la cabeza de Kyurem, el cual volvió a responder el ataque con Rayo Hielo. Beartic se defendió con Protección. Al ver que Alvah atacó, Rena, Jun y Leaf también entraron en acción.  
-¡Ampharos, Rayo!  
-¡Linoone, Giga Impacto!  
-¡Luke, Pulso Dragón!  
Los tres atacaron al mismo tiempo. Kyurem lanzó Aliento Dragón, parando el ataque de Ampharos y Luke y, de un solo coletazo, mandó al suelo a Linoone. La batalla se extendió por varios minutos, los cuales no pasaron en vano. Tanto los pokémon de estos cinco reclutas como el mismísimo Kyurem estaban visiblemente agotándose.

Los ataques iban y venían por parte de los pokémon ante la mirada de Ghetsis y los demás. Estaba observando el poder de Kyurem. Con un pokémon así nadie podría vencerle, ni arruinar sus planes como había pasado dos años antes.  
-Activa las trampas –ordenó a Colress; lo vio titubear -¿Estás sordo? He dicho que las actives  
-Pero ellos siguen ahí –replicó –No sólo van a electrocutar y paralizar a Kyurem, también a los reclutas y a sus pokémon  
-¿De verdad piensas que me importa? –Colress retrocedió ante esas palabras –Son reclutas, son pokémon comunes. Los puedo reemplazar en cualquier momento. Pero Kyurem es único

Colress apretó con fuerza el control que activaba las trampas. No quería permitirle el gusto de atrapar a Kyurem a costa del bienestar de los otros reclutas y sus pokémon, y más importante aún, no quería que Leaf resultara herida. El gusto le duró poco. Ghetsis le empujó, haciéndole perder el equilibrio, pero sin derribarlo. Colress dejó de apretar con tanta fuerza el control mientras evitaba caer, y fue ahí cuando Ghetsis le arrebató el artefacto.  
-Eres bueno para la ciencia –le dijo –Pero terrible para seguir órdenes

Los pokémon seguían atacando. Snorlax había logrado liberarse del hielo, rompiéndolo desde adentro con todas sus fuerzas y estaba listo para apoyar a sus compañeros. Pero Ghetsis no estaría dispuesto a perder más tiempo. Activó las trampas, las cuales liberaron poderosas descargas eléctricas. Al científico no le quedaba más que observar con impotencia lo que pasaba.

* * *

Habían pasado tres días desde el incidente. Kyurem fue capturado exitosamente y ahora la fragata sobrevolaba el área de Opelucid. Leaf poco a poco despertaba. Lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos fue el techo de la enfermería. Miró hacia los lados; a su izquierda se encontró con Alvah y Jun, ambos descansando en una camilla propia. A su derecha estaban Rena y Nick, tambien descansando.  
-¿Qué pasó? –se preguntó. Se sentía débil, adolorida y confundida.

Recordó a Kyurem. Quiso levantarse para averiguar qué había pasado, pero escuchó pasos que se acercaban; ahora estaba temerosa. Vio entrar a Colress y se relajó. Él la miró. Su expresión era de una interminable preocupación, la cual se disipó poco a poco para dar paso a una sonrisa. Él estaba visiblemente cansado, como si no hubiera dormido por días. Colress se acercó a ella, y al estar lo suficientemente cerca, acarició la cabeza de la chica. Ella pudo descifrar una amorosa mirada en él, pero sólo le devolvió una mirada llena de confusión.  
-¿Cómo te sientes? –le preguntó aún acariciándola  
-Me duele todo  
-Tuviste suerte –detuvo los gentiles movimientos de su mano –Perdóname

Ella no entendía, ¿perdonarlo por qué? Apenas iba a preguntarle, cuando él se inclinó hacia ella y tomó sus manos entre las suyas. Leaf apenas se había dado cuenta que él no tenía la bata de laboratorio, ni los guantes. Pudo sentir sus cálidas manos y se sintió protegida. Colress soltó sus manos, y lentamente la abrazó con suavidad. Él no encontró las palabras exactas para decirle que estaba feliz por haberla visto bien, sólo sabía que tenía que abrazarla. Leaf tampoco sabía qué decirle, sólo supo que tenía que corresponderle el gesto tan amoroso.


	10. Lástima

Seguían el vuelo sobre Opelucid cuando Colress fue llamado por una emergencia. Reluctante se alejó del lado de Leaf, dejándola en la silenciosa habitación. Cuando él cerró la puerta, ella tuvo un sentimiento de abandono.

Leaf se levantó con dificultad para admirar mejor a sus compañeros. Se preocupó por todos, pero más por Alvah porque él era quien, al igual que Colress, se preocupaba mucho por ella.  
-Hey… Alvah… -susurró acercándose –Alvah…  
-¿Sí? –le escuchó responder; se alegró al oír su voz –Llevo despierto desde antes que Colress entrara así que…  
Se asustó al escucharle esa declaración. Evitó gritar.  
-No le vayas a decir a nadie que estuvo aquí y que me abrazó  
-Ah… -tuvo una mirada pícara y burlona; era la primera vez que Leaf la veía –Así que vino a abrazarte –cambió esa mirada por una más simpática –Pero era de esperarse, desde que nos trajeron ha estado aquí. Más bien desde antes. ¿Te acuerdas de lo que pasó durante la misión?  
-No. No recuerdo nada… más que mucho dolor recorriendo mi cuerpo –tembló un poco recordando las descargas eléctricas  
-Sí. Fuiste la primera que cayó –se rió, pero a ella no le hizo gracia –Colress quería ir y sacarte de ahí. Fue una escena impactante y se veía muy alterado. Otros reclutas tuvieron que ir a sujetarlo

Escucharon el sonido de sábanas moviéndose. Era Jun, estaba sentándose. Él siguió relatando lo que pasó.  
-Y cuando terminaron las descargas y se llevaron a Kyurem, él corrió hacia ti  
-Hasta ese momento, creíamos que él no tenía corazón-ante las palabras de Alvah, Jun asintió  
-Siempre lo veíamos serio. Decía mucho que sólo le importaba la ciencia y que no estaba aquí para hacer plática innecesaria. Y cuando te trajo notamos que, al menos cuando está contigo, es feliz  
-Ghetsis nos grita a todos, tú también te has dado cuenta de eso –Leaf asintió –Pero a quien más le grita es a él  
-Sí… me ha contado… Colress lo odia por eso y porque le parece que es una persona despreciable  
-El odio es mutuo –agregó Jun –Pero no hablaban de eso, si no de que Colress se preocupa por ti  
-Ha estado viniendo. Todas las noches las pasaba sentado junto a ti y no dormía. Ni hablaba, nada más te miraba. Y luego entendí por qué  
-Todos lo entendimos –agregó Jun

Leaf se quedó callada. Miró hacia el suelo. No sabía si sentirse bien o mal; pero resolvió estar feliz por haberse enterado de las cosas que Colress hizo por ella. Y sonrió.  
-Hey –Alvah llamó su atención –Ve y dale las gracias. Al menos dile eso  
-Sí –parecía enérgica, como siempre

Alvah y Jun la vieron salir corriendo de la enfermería. Dejó la puerta abierta. La mirada de Alvah seguía fija y lánguida, y él sintió una mezcla de emoción y tristeza.  
-Corre y ve con él… -dijo finalmente  
Jun puso su mano en el hombro de Alvah, como si dijera "lo lamento".


	11. Cambio de parecer

Leaf caminó por los pasillos de la fragata con mucho cuidado; el cuerpo aún le dolía y lamentó haber salido de la enfermería tan rápido. Todo le pareció sumamente escalofriante, pues el lugar estaba vacío. No escuchó ningún ruido, ni voz, y no vio a nadie más pasar por ahí.

Se acercaba al laboratorio, y pronto comenzó a olvidar el dolor. Pero justo antes de llegar, algo más le hizo detenerse. En el gran salón que antes estaba vacío pudo ver ahora un enorme contenedor, el cual estaba ocupado por Kyurem; estaba lleno de máquinas que lo mantenían débil. El enorme dragón le reconoció rápidamente, y le gruñó ferozmente pese a estar tan débil. Leaf retrocedió: era la primera vez que un pokémon le gruñía con tanto resentimiento. Asustada como nunca, quiso acercarse nuevamente. Tocó con cuidado el cristal que le separaba de Kyurem, estaba arrepentida de haberlo hecho prisionero de Ghetsis. Lo miró fijamente, olvidándose de todo, y por ello no escuchó unos pasos detrás de ella.  
-¿Qué diablos haces aquí? Se supone que todos los reclutas están allá abajo, en Opelucid

La voz era de un recluta. El chico caminó impacientemente hacia ella. La tomó por sorpresa jalándola del brazo violentamente, y comenzó a arrastrarla de nuevo hacia el pasillo.  
-Necesitamos más gente allá abajo y tú estás aquí parada como sí nada –jaló nuevamente con fuerza –Ese chico es un problema… así que procura detenerlo  
-No sé de qué estás hablando, no tenía idea de alguna misión –le respondió, resistiéndose  
-No creas que te vas a quedar aquí sin hacer nada…  
-¡Acabo de decirte que no sé de qué cosa hablas!  
El recluta le dio una fuerte bofetada que la derribó. Leaf permaneció en el suelo unos segundos, tocando su adolorida mejilla.  
-No vuelvas a levantarme la voz –le dijo en un todo enfadado mientras Leaf se levantaba. Pronto retrocedió, chocando con el cristal que hace poco había estado tocando.  
La puerta del laboratorio se abrió, y Colress salió. Miró lo que pasaba, bastante desconcertado.  
-Si te atreves a tocarla una vez más… -su voz estaba llena de angustia y furia

El recluta lo miró desafiante. Se acercó a él, intentando verse imponente, pero Colress seguía furioso, sin ninguna impresión.  
-¿Crees que por ser un jefe del Equipo Plasma te tendré miedo? Vuelve a tu madriguera a hacer ciencia, no necesito que me des órdenes –apretó su puño, conteniéndose –Eres un inútil, pero desde que ésta chica llegó te has vuelto un debilucho, una completa molestia  
El soldado salió de ahí, hecho una furia. Colress se acercó a Leaf, tocando la mejilla que estaba roja en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.  
-¿No te hizo nada más? –ella lo negó con su cabeza –Es un alivio… aunque ese golpe…  
-Gracias –le dijo finalmente; Colress separó su mano de la mejilla de Leaf –Siempre estás salvándome que no sé ni de qué forma te lo puedo agradecer  
-Eso hacen los amigos –le dolió usar esa palabra, pero no quiso evidenciarse más de lo que ya lo había hecho  
-Alvah me dijo que habías estado junto a mi estos días que estuve dormida. Discúlpame, pero no creo que un "amigo" haga algo así  
Él suspiró. Supo en ese momento que cualquier cosa que se atreviera a decir como defensa no serviría de nada.  
-¿Tan obvio fui? –preguntó  
-Sí. Estaba esperando que dijeras algo, pero creo que hubiera muerto y aún así tú no dirías nada

Hubo silencio entre ellos, y cada que intentaban verse a los ojos, desviaban sus miradas mientras se sonrojaban. Ninguno pensó en hallarse en tal vergonzosa escena.  
-Me alegro haberme acercado más a ti, y no a tu pokémon  
Leaf se sorprendió de escuchar eso. No entendía de qué hablaba.  
-¿Qué tiene que ver mi pokémon con…?  
-En realidad es bastante simple –interrumpió –Cuando te conocí en Castelia tuve la idea de atraerte al Equipo Plasma para estudiar a tu pokémon. Pensé en observar los cambios que podría haber si su ambiente cambiaba tan bruscamente; es decir, si su fuerza aumentaba o disminuía, o si su comportamiento cambiaba. No me imaginé que aceptarías mi propuesta de venir, si te soy sincero. Pero nunca llevaste a Luke contigo hasta ese día que me contaste sobre tu primer Lucario, y para ese momento el estudiar su comportamiento y su fuerza ya no me interesaba más

Terminó de hablar, pero ella no quiso decir nada más.  
-Ya veo… -atinó a decir –Bueno… gracias…  
Comenzó a retirarse, de pronto se sintió mal.  
-Eh… ¿A dónde vas?  
-Me duele el cuerpo. Ese tipo me lastimó más  
-Te acompaño –su voz se había hecho más enérgica, pero Leaf volteó a verlo. Tenía en el rostro una expresión indescifrable  
-No, está bien. Debes tener mucho por hacer en este momento. No quisiera quitarte más tiempo. Sólo venía a agradecerte.

Cuando se alejó lo suficiente, se recargó sobre la pared, mirando hacia el suelo.  
-Claro… la ciencia… ¿Cómo pude olvidar la prodigiosa ciencia? –se dijo a sí misma en voz alta.

No regresó a la enfermería hasta que las lágrimas y todo rastro de ellas se había borrado.


	12. Ansiedad

-Qué cosas… -se dijo a sí misma. Rena y Jun voltearon a verla  
-¿Y ahora qué tienes? –le preguntó la otra chica  
-Me siento mal por lo que le hicimos a Kyurem…  
-Yo me siento furiosa por lo que el estúpido de Ghetsis nos hizo. ¡Y lo que le hizo a mi Linoone me enfurece aún más!

Leaf dirigió su mirada hacia la esquina del dormitorio donde estaban los cinco pokémon. Se veían bien, se veían contentos, disfrutando de alguna conversación. Sonrió al ver a Luke poner una cara inocente y sorprendida ante lo que sea que Ampharos haya dicho.  
-Todos ellos están bien, y nosotros igual –Nick se entrometió en la plática –Así que deberíamos estar agradecidos por ello  
-Hablando de Ghetsis… ¿Alguien sabe qué pasó en Opelucid ayer? –Alvah parecía interesado  
-Pues… -Jun estaba ordenando sus pensamientos -Escuché que usaron los poderes de Kyurem para congelar la ciudad y buscar algo que el alcalde de la ciudad tiene. No sé exactamente para qué estaban buscando eso, y ya no me importa  
-Yo escuché que un niño los derrotó con tanta facilidad que tuvieron que retirarse  
-Eso explica por qué vamos para la Gruta Marina  
-¿No era acaso a la Ruta 22?  
-No sé, estoy confundido. Nos daremos cuenta cuando lleguemos  
Leaf rió cuando los vio tan confundidos. Sin duda, estar con ellos le gustaba bastante.  
-¿De qué te ríes? –Nick también parecía querer reír  
-De ustedes –contestó  
-Ah… con que esas tenemos –Alvah volvió a mostrar la pícara mirada

Se acercó despacio a ella, preparado para hacerle cosquillas, pero antes de alcanzarla, Leaf rió con más fuerza.  
-Ve qué rara eres, no te he tocado y ya te estás riendo  
-Tiene cosquillas inalámbricas, por lo visto  
Cuando dejó de reír, se dirigió a la puerta; Luke la siguió al ver que tenía intenciones de ir a algún lado.  
-Oh, y ahora, ¿A dónde vas?  
-Iré a ver a un amigo –dicho esto salió y cerró la puerta  
-Sí, como ahora así se les dice –Alvah permaneció mirando hacia la puerta luego de decir eso –Bueno, ¿les apetece jugar Monopoly?

Los pasillos ya no estaban tan solitarios como el día anterior ahora que iba con Luke. Eso le hizo sentir más segura pese a estar rodeada de criminales, aunque en una segunda opinión, ella también se había convertido en un criminal. Luke iba junto a ella, agarrando su mano con fuerza: estaban caminando durante la noche por unos pasillos que incluso de día podrían resultar peligrosos.  
-¿Crees que esté molesto? –Luke no sabía a qué se refería –Dijo que al principio sólo quería estudiarte, pero que después dejó de importarle. Ya entiendo un poco más por qué me dijo eso de sacar provecho de otros, estaba intentando hacerlo conmigo  
Suspiró como si estuviera metida en un gran problema. Ella y Luke se detuvieron.  
-Sabes, al principio pensé que podría resultar interesante vivir aquí, y que así podría acercarme más y más a él… Y que así podría conocerlo mejor… Pero este lugar no es para mí, ni para ti.  
Luke intentó decir algo, pero no sabía cómo comunicarse. Podía entenderla cuando hablaba, podía entender a otros, pero no sabía cómo hablar. Sólo atinó a apretar un poco más la mano de su entrenadora.  
-Luke, yo lo quiero. Y creo que lo quiero desde que lo conocí –volvió a suspirar; se sorprendió porque los suspiros estaban siendo más comunes –Voy a hablar con él. Estoy segura de que si hablo con él otra vez sobre esto, vamos a poder resolverlo

Un poco más animada adelantó su paso. Cuando llegó al salón donde Kyurem estaba evitó mirar hacia el pokémon. Seguía apenada con el pokémon por lo ocurrido, pero aunque se disculpara o lo liberara, Kyurem probablemente no le perdonaría. La chica estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, pero sus manos comenzaron a temblar.  
-Pero… ¿Y si está enojado?  
Se dio cuenta que, si seguía pensando más, no iba a actuar. La duda permanecería, y ella no quería eso. Quería escuchar hablar a Colress abiertamente sobre el tipo de relación que llevaba; quería decirle a Colress cuánto le gustaba estar con él, cuánto le afectaba saber que él se encontraba mal, cuánto quería hacerlo feliz, y, sobre todo, cuánto deseaba irse de Unova con él, y no volver jamás. Tenía que saber qué le diría él.

Sin pensarlo más, abrió la puerta y entró al laboratorio junto con Luke. El lugar estaba completamente vacío. Decidió esperar hasta más tarde. Colress no volvió.

La incertidumbre permanecía.


	13. Muchacho extraño

Sabía que la fragata había parado, pero no sabía dónde se encontraban. El sueño la vencía completamente, toda la noche la pasó de pie en el laboratorio, haciendo guardia junto con Luke, esperaron a Colress. Pero, cuando observaron la luz del sol entrando por las grandes ventanas que había en el lugar, dejaron de esperar y volvieron a su dormitorio. Durmieron varias horas: no tenían idea de qué hora era cuando despertaron.

Y justamente, cuando despertaron, se dieron cuenta de que estaban solos. Lo raro fue que no hubo sonido alguno. ¿Se habrán ido a algún lugar?, ¿La policía los habrá arrestado? Tenía que averiguarlo. Apenas iba a salir de la cama cuando escuchó unas pisadas. ¡Al fin! Había alguien cerca. Iba a abrir la puerta para detener a su compañero, pero las pisadas se hicieron más rápidas. Esta persona corría. Apenas se detuvo a pensar en esto, la puerta se abrió de golpe, y un chico entró a la habitación, cerrando la puerta cuando estuvo adentro.

No se conocían, ni se habían visto antes, pero el muchacho la miró, entre extrañado y molesto.  
-Ya no más… -dijo él; estaba jadeando  
-¿Ya no más qué? ¿Están persiguiéndote? –Leaf intentó poner su mano en el hombro del chico, pero este se movió bruscamente, evadiendo su toque –Ah… mira… yo no voy a hacerte daño. Si me resulta posible voy a ayudarte  
-¿Por qué debería creerte?  
-Sé que es difícil de pensarlo, pero yo no soy tan mala como aparento. Debe ser el uniforme  
-El simple hecho de que estés aquí usando ese uniforme me hace desconfiar de ti –el muchacho, un niño comparado con ella, estaba temblando, de cansancio y de miedo –Sólo diles que estoy aquí para que también me encierren. Ustedes, grupo de cobardes, me atacaron por montones, Hugh y yo nos separamos, y mis pokémon ya no pueden seguir…

Leaf miró cómo el chico casi comenzaba a llorar. Compadecida por él, y recordando las veces que se halló perseguida por el Equipo Rocket en casa, sin esperanzas y con sus pokémon paralizados, envenenados y algunos sin más energía para luchar, se decidió por ayudarlo. Buscó entre sus pertenencias, y un poco entre las cosas de Alvah, con el chico mirándola más asustado que antes, y sacó todas las medicinas que pudo, sacando, también, algunas botellas de agua y algo de comida. Con los brazos llenos de esas cosas, volvió a dirigirse al muchacho, y le sonrió.  
-Tal vez no parezca mucho, pero estas medicinas son bastante eficientes, sólo aplícalas sobre las heridas de tus pokémon, y en cosa de minutos estarán mejor. Y estas botellas con agua, las galletas y las frituras son para ti. Si tienes hambre sólo cómelas, nosotros tenemos muchas guardadas. Y si quieres puedes quedarte a descansar, aunque creo que no vas a aceptar. Pero si aceptas, yo me encargaré de cuidarte de mis otros compañeros

La puerta se abrió, para sorpresa de ambos. Pero no era ninguna amenaza. Nick y Snorlax entraron, seguidos por Alvah y Beartic. Cuando vieron a su invitado, cerraron la puerta.  
-Vaya… así que aquí estabas –Nick miró al chico, su mirada juguetona y burlona pareció intimidar  
-No sabía que teníamos visita. Al menos podremos tratarte como debes  
Se acercaron. El pequeño entrenador sintió que no tenía esperanzas y retrocedió conforme ellos avanzaban.  
-No lo asusten así –Leaf salió a defenderlo; Nick y Alvah aguantaron las ganas de reírse  
-Bien, por lo menos te están atendiendo –Alvah se dirigió hacia el entrenador, y abrió la mochila de éste. Fisgoneó la mochila mientras el chico parecía aterrado, y luego, con su mirada, pareció desaprobar el equipaje –Bastante mal, no tienes nada aquí, ¿Por qué no aceptas las medicinas que Leaf te está ofreciendo? No es que te cobremos por el servicio  
-Adelante, no tengas miedo –Nick lo animó

El entrenador se acercó a Leaf. Tomó con cuidado las cosas y las guardó con aún más cuidado en la mochila. Cuando ya no había nada más por tomar, bajó la mirada.  
-Y ahora a sacarte de aquí  
-Sabía que era una trampa  
-¿Trampa? ¡Por favor! Vamos a sacarte de aquí, ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?  
-Yo tampoco confiaría en ustedes si fuera él –Alvah y Nick asintieron luego de pensarlo un poco

Alvah se acercó al entrenador. Observó con detalle las ropas deportivas de éste, su cabello castaño tan revuelto, el visor que le permitía ver en áreas completamente soleadas y las raspaduras que tenía en los brazos, tal vez hechas por las ramas que había en los bosques. Sintió envidia de esa vida tan simple y a la vez tan plena.  
-Sólo ve corriendo frente a nosotros, como si estuvieras huyendo. Vamos a ir detrás de ti con nuestros pokémon, y te escoltaremos hasta que no haya más peligro

Leaf lo vio dudar. Sabía que el chico no iba a aceptar así de fácil.  
-Sólo corre y no mires hacia atrás. Si alguien intenta atacarte, nosotros lo vamos a detener de lastimarte  
Asintió. Pensó que era mejor confiarle a estos reclutas, aunque en el fondo seguía creyendo que era una trampa.

* * *

-¡Deténganlo!  
-¡Allá va!  
-¡Llamen al Trío Sombrío, que aquí está!  
-Alvah y su equipo lo tienen, ¿Para qué molestarnos en seguirlo?  
El entrenador escuchó toda clase de frases mientras corría por la cubierta de la fragata, seguido por Leaf, Alvah, Nick y los pokémon de estos.  
-¡Seviper, tráelo ahora!  
La recluta liberó a su pokémon hacia el entrenador. Bastó con sólo liberarlo para que Luke golpeara a Seviper con Velocidad Extrema.  
-¡Eh! ¿Por qué haces eso? –la recluta estaba enfurecida  
Seguían corriendo, y no se detuvieron ni para responderle.  
-¡Pensé que Luke podría alcanzarlo, pero tu Seviper se interpuso! –fue la única respuesta que le dio  
Ningún otro recluta se atrevió a atacar. Sabían que Alvah y su equipo se encargarían del trabajo, y aún más, no querían buscar problemas con ellos.

Siguieron al entrenador desconocido hasta una caverna, donde esperaron que restableciera la salud de sus pokémon.  
-Desde aquí puedes continuar solo, ¿cierto?  
-Sí  
-Cuando vuelvas a nuestra fragata, búscanos. Ten por seguro que te ayudaremos  
Se quedó callado, mirándolos con detenimiento.  
-¿Tienen un Xtransceiver? –preguntó finalmente  
Rieron, encontrando adorable la pregunta.  
-No nos permiten usarlos. Tenemos nuestros propios medios de comunicación  
-Ya veo… Supongo que los veré en otra ocasión  
-¿Seguirás interfiriendo en los planes del Equipo Plasma?  
-Sí. Las veces que sea necesario  
-Bien. Así me gusta

Comenzó a caminar. Pero detuvo su caminata para voltear a verlos una vez más.  
-Si ustedes son tan amables ¿por qué están con el Equipo Plasma?  
Nick suspiró como si el mundo fuera a acabarse.  
-Porque algunas veces la gente buena hace malas elecciones –le respondió  
Los miró en compasión, pero luego sonrió hacia ellos.  
-Soy Nate  
Nadie habló, y lo miraron marcharse en silencio.

Cuando salieron de la caverna, el sol estaba desapareciendo. Caminaron aún sin hablar. No sabían qué decirse.  
-Ese chico… me agrada, ¿saben? Hay que ayudarlo lo más que podamos la próxima vez que lo encontremos –la petición de Alvah les pareció bien  
-¿Qué tanto habrá visto en nuestra base? Espero preguntárselo la próxima vez

Sabían que les iba a esperar un regaño monumental cuando pasaran el reporte de que el chico "se les escapó". Y sabían que, con la ayuda de Nate, estaban un paso más cerca de su libertad.


	14. Sabrás que te quiero

Era su cuarto día fuera de la base. Procuró llevar lo necesario para sobrevivir una semana, pero sus pokémon se encargaron de comerse todo, dejándolo con la opción de comer los frutos de los árboles, opción que le desagradó porque prefería, desde siempre, comer golosinas y no frutas. Tenía que volver a la fragata antes de morir de hambre.

Estaba decidido a volver; no sólo por la comida: también tenía que hablar con Leaf. Aquella noche, en la cual sus sentimientos por ella se vieron descubiertos, había causado en él, de pronto un cierto temor. Esperaba que el momento fuera sellado con un beso, o al menos con un abrazo. Pero no pasó nada de eso. La reacción de Leaf fue bastante extraña: primero algo de felicidad, y luego algo de tristeza.

Y ahora estaba ahí, algo lejos de la fragata. Lejos de saber cómo quedarían las cosas entre ellos porque prefirió huir por la vergüenza que le daría volver a verla. ¿Y si ella estaba preocupada porque no lo encontraba?, ¿Y qué tal si estaba feliz por no verlo ahí?, ¿Y si no se había dado cuenta que él no estaba? No iba a poder saberlo hasta que volviera.

Su paso era algo lento, aunque algunas veces aceleraba su caminar. Quería llegar para comer algo porque el sabor de las Bayas Pecha era tan natural que le desagradaba. Pero a la vez no quería llegar, y verla a ella, junto con Alvah.  
-Alvah… -fue lo único que dijo después de horas de caminata sin hablar  
Ese muchacho se había convertido en una amenaza para él. Después de conocerlo, y en cada oportunidad que tenía, observó las interacciones entre Alvah y Leaf. Y esa mirada con la que el recluta la miraba. Era lo que más le desagradaba.

Apresuró su paso mientras recordaba eso. Eran imágenes que quería olvidar porque no le gustaban y que, a la vez, quería recordar para alimentar su odio irracional hacia el joven. Sentía que le quitaban lo único que de verdad quería. Lo único que quería más que la ciencia.

La ciencia. Ella lo había metido en este embrollo. Si no hubiera ido a Castelia esa mañana a investigar y por consiguiente, si esa noche no hubiera caminado por la Plaza Central para olvidar que su excursión fue un desastre, no la hubiera conocido, no se hubiera interesado en investigar a sus pokémon.

Y no se hubiera enamorado de ella.

No se hubiera preocupado cuando esa noche la llevó a la fragata, porque Ghetsis le amenazó: si la chica causaba problemas, ambos tendrían que irse. No se hubiera preocupado el segundo día, cuando las compañeras de Leaf tiraron las pertenencias de la entrenadora porque a ella le habían permitido tener sus cosas. No se hubiera preocupado una semana después, cuando ella, en un accidente sin sentido, se cortó la mano con unos vasos que tenía que lavar. No se hubiera preocupado después de hablar sobre tomar ventaja de otros, porque supo en ese momento que ella era un ser humano inocente. No se hubiera preocupado cuando la vio llorar por su Lucario fallecido, aunque para ese punto preocuparse por ella no representaba más un evento insólito. No se hubiera preocupado cuando se fue a Driftveil, e incluso se lamentó durante el torneo el no haberla llevado con él porque quería recorrer un poco la ciudad con ella. No se hubiera preocupado de muerte cuando estaban capturando a Kyurem, porque pensó que si ella moría en ese lugar, él también, aunque en un modo simbólico.

Esa preocupación constante le hizo caminar más lento. Estaba preocupado. No porque estuviera en peligro, si no porque Alvah estaba con ella.  
-¿Son celos? –se preguntó a sí mismo. No se dio cuenta de que había dicho algo en voz alta

Recordó que sintió un extraño vacío en el pecho la primera vez que los vio juntos. Y la segunda vez, en el comedor, cuando los vio sentados a la misma mesa, riendo de alguna anécdota o broma. La tercera vez, cuando los vio corriendo por los pasillos en un juego infantil en el cual Alvah podría hacerle cosquillas una vez que la alcanzara; y Colress se preguntó por qué él no podía hacer eso. Y las semanas que pasaron sin verse, cuando estaba decidido a conversar con ella y la buscaba en el dormitorio. Nick, Rena o Jun, o algunas veces los tres, siempre le contestaban lo mismo: "Está entrenando con Alvah"; y Colress se preguntó por qué no entrenaba con él.  
-Sí… son celos… -se respondió después de meditarlo. Y sonrió, satisfecho por haber encontrado la respuesta.

Su paso fue uno normal, aunque aún tenía muchas cosas en qué pensar, porque todas esas cosas que sentía no las entendía, y pensó que, tal vez, nunca las iba a entender.

Como la furia. El enojo que sintió cuando aquella tonta recluta habló mal de Leaf. O como aquella vez que decidió encargarse de aquellas que encerraron a Leaf, guiado por la rabia. Y el enojo que sentía hacia Ghetsis sólo se acrecentó aquél día que le hizo daño.

Sus manos temblaron, y sintió calor. Y esa furia. Aquél enojo que Leaf lograba calmar, como si fuera una especie de cura mágica que la ciencia no podría igualar nunca.

Esas veces que Leaf permanecía junto a él noches enteras ayudándole ordenando información, eran sus preferidas, porque podían hablar de cualquier cosa mientras trabajaban. Esas veces que Leaf jugaba con Magneton, Beheeyem, Metang y Klinklang le hacían sentirse bien, porque sus compañeros aceptaban que ella estuviera ahí. Esas veces que ella caminaba junto a él le hacían sentirse interesante, porque no importaba si hablaba de ciencia o de cómo odiaba comer frutas, ella siempre escuchaba. Esas veces que Leaf llegaba y lo abrazaba "sólo porque sí" le hacían sentirse querido. Esas veces que ella jugaba con su cabello, sobre todo con el mechón azul, jalándolo con suavidad, le hacían sentirse nervioso porque se acercaban bastante. Esas veces que Leaf se quedaba dormida junto a él, cansada por tanto limpiar el dormitorio, cocinando, lavando trastes y demás, le hacían sentir que sólo él podía protegerla.

Pensó que prefería miles de veces aquella etapa en la que Leaf era la sirvienta. Esta parte de la historia no le gustó porque casi no se veían, porque Alvah estaba cerca. Porque Alvah ahora la protegía.

Cuando se dio cuenta estaba a la orilla del mar, con la fragata frente a él. No supo cómo había llegado, porque sólo caminó y miró hacia enfrente, con la mente pensando toda clase de cosas menos en el peligro que suponía ir solo. Entró al barco, quiso ir al laboratorio y descansar de tanto caminar. Después de pensarlo bien supo que no podría hablar normalmente con ella.

No le importó que los pasillos se sintieran más fríos de lo normal, y mucho menos Kyurem, que rugió cuando lo vio entrar. Ahora estaba frente a la puerta de su laboratorio, pero ya no quería entrar, pero escuchó una voz dentro de su refugio, y entró.

Leaf miró hacia la puerta cuando escuchó que estaba abriéndose, y cuando vio a Colress, su sorpresa le hizo permanecer de pie, mirándolo. Colress la miró, y le dio miedo. Pero su miedo dio paso al nerviosismo cuando Leaf corrió hacia él y lo abrazó. Lentamente él le correspondió.

Ella pudo sentir los rápidos latidos del corazón de Colress, y sonrió al pensar que lo que le causaba sentirse así era porque al fin se habían visto.  
-¿No quieres saber dónde estaba? –preguntó, aún abrazándola  
-No. Yo sólo quiero que estés aquí –lo apretó un poco más, como si le pidiera que no volviera a irse sin avisar  
-Bésame –le dijo; Leaf se sorprendió por su petición y levantó la mirada –Me lo debes. Llegué a esa conclusión hace unas horas

Leaf rió. Esa forma de pedirle algo tan simple e importante le causó gracia. Colress la tomó por sorpresa, besándola con una pasión que él mismo no sabía que podía existir. Supo que nada malo podría suceder en ese momento, estando ellos dos juntos adentro del laboratorio. Adentro del único lugar en el que podían estar seguros y donde, irónicamente, podían ser libres.


	15. Junto a ti

Estaban recostados sobre el suelo del laboratorio, acostados al lado del otro, tomados de la mano. Era relajante estar así, mirando el techo, y cómo cambiaba la iluminación del laboratorio mientras la iluminación natural del mundo cambiaba.

"¿Deberíamos ir afuera?" Se preguntó él. Ir afuera, y mirar el cielo. Respirar aire puro: lo único puro que había cerca del Equipo Plasma. Pero no quería compartir con nadie más la dicha que sentía en ese momento. No quería compartir el regalo que era ver a Leaf.

"¿Deberíamos besarnos otra vez?" Se preguntó ella. Sabía que los hombres no eran fáciles de complacer, y que tomar su mano mientras estaban recostados en el suelo no era suficiente ni para él ni para ella. Lo deseaba sólo a él, al único que vio en ella algo especial.

Colress la soltó y se levantó y ella, mirándolo desde el suelo con cuidado, no perdía ninguno de sus movimientos. Él extendió su mano, y Leaf entendió que tenía que levantarse del suelo.

Cuando estuvo de pie, junto a él y aún agarrando su mano, sintió un agradable cosquilleo dentro de ella que se extendía desde su pecho. Lo abrazó, y cerró sus ojos, como si supiera que estaba imaginando cosas. Pero él no era producto de su imaginación. Podía sentirlo, después de esperar tanto tiempo.  
-Te quiero –le dijo  
Él se quedó en silencio. No sabía qué contestar.  
-Gracias… -fue lo único que atinó a decir

Ella seguía abrazándolo, sin importar que esa respuesta era tan plana y vacía. Dentro de ella, ese "gracias" significaba un "Yo también te quiero". Colress supo que su respuesta era incómoda e indeseable, y para remediarlo, abrazó con suavidad a Leaf. Cuando ella levantó la mirada para observar sus ojos, él plantó un beso en la frente de la chica.  
-Tú eres todo lo que Carol tiene en el mundo –dijo ella  
-¿Y quién es Carol? –preguntó; él no recordaba haber conocido a alguna Carol  
-Yo… -quedó en silencio por un largo rato y volvió a hablar –Me llamo Carol  
-"Canción", "mujer bonita", "fuerte" o simplemente "felicidad", Carol significa cualquiera de esas cosas. Para mí, tú eres eso, y más, mi Carol…

Saldría después del laboratorio. Lo amaría después con más calma. El tiempo sobraría cuando el Equipo Plasma estuviera fuera de sus vidas.


	16. Recuerdo del Futuro

Siempre pensé que cualquier persona que se llamara a sí mismo un científico sería alguien frío y reservado. Alguien que sólo se centra en sus estudios. Y lo vi por primera vez cuando mamá me llevó a Silph para visitar a papá. Papá es un ejecutivo, un hombre de negocios muy importante, y vive en Ciudad Azafrán porque su trabajo está en Silph.

Mamá me llevaba de la mano. Yo tenía apenas seis años. Y mientras mamá tomaba mi mano, yo tomaba la mano de mi Charmander, de mi Stuart. Cuando vimos a papá, mamá me soltó, y curiosee un poco por el piso en el que estábamos. Stuart y yo vimos a dos investigadores, dos científicos, caminando, y hablando de algo que llamaban "Porygon-Z". Cuando les pregunté "Hey, ¿qué es Porygon-Z?" me miraron enfadados y me ignoraron.

También solía pensar que los miembros del Equipo Rocket eran gente despiadada. Y lo mismo pensé del Equipo Aqua, Magma y Galáctico. Gente sin escrúpulos que sólo hacía daño a la gente. Los peores siempre han sido, a mi parecer, los Rocket. Porque usan a los pokémon como mercancía, y los entrenadores sufren cuando se llevan lejos a sus pokémon. Algunas veces no los vuelven a ver. Yo nunca volví a ver a Fluffs, mi Persian.

Cuando se llevaron a Fluffs, juré acabar con ellos. Y lo logré con ayuda de mi mejor amigo, Red. Pero Fluffs no estaba. Tal vez lo vendieron. Tal vez alguno de ellos se quedó con él. ¿Y si logró escapar? Sea cual sea su destino ojalá que esté bien.

Creí que mi primer amor sería Red, porque es carismático y guapo y tenemos la misma edad. 19 años. Pero lo conozco de toda la vida. Tal vez nunca pasó nada porque es mi mejor amigo. En Hoenn comencé a interesarme por cierto tipo de hombres. No niños, no adolescentes. Hombres. Como el rey de la pirámide del Frente de Batalla, un hombre llamado Brandon. Alguien sabio, firme en sus decisiones y con una gran habilidad para las batallas pokémon. Pero tampoco pasó, porque me pidió que buscara a alguien que pudiera "darme lo que necesito". Y hasta ahora no sé qué es lo que necesito. Y luego, en Sinnoh, con ese interés hacia los hombres, comencé a seguir a Looker, no sólo para ayudarlo, si no para estar cerca de él. Me dijo que estaba halagado, pero que él no era lo que yo necesitaba. Dijo que siguiera buscando, que alguien llegaría. Yo creí que nunca sabría qué es lo que necesitaba, o si encontraría lo que me faltaba. La persona que me faltaba.

Y ahora he aprendido cosas nuevas. Que no todos los científicos son gente cerrada. Sólo hay que saber cómo acercarse. Que no todos los miembros de "equipos villanos" son malos. Algunas veces no quedan más elecciones, y uno tiene que ajustarse al entorno para sobrevivir. Y que tampoco sé qué es lo que estoy buscando, pero tuve la suerte de encontrarte.

¿Algún día te irás como Red, Brandon y Looker se fueron?, ¿Alguien te apartará de mi como pasó con Fluffs? ¿Te quedarás conmigo siempre? Si pudiera vivir eternamente, me quedaría contigo siempre.

Llegaste a amar a los pokémon a pesar de que algunas veces la ciencia es fría. Amas a esa misteriosa ciencia, a esos misteriosos pokémon. ¿Me amas como a ellos? Porque yo sí… Te amo más que a cualquiera.

Si la ciencia te ha hecho lo que eres, no te arrepientas. Porque amo lo que fuiste, lo que eres y lo que serás. Y más si estás conmigo.

Al menos eso es lo que pensé esta mañana, cuando desperté sobre ti. Nos quedamos dormidos sobre el piso de tu laboratorio. Desde que llegué aquí, despertaba en un dormitorio con compañeros. Y me sentía sola. Ahora sólo estás tú, y yo. Y es suficiente para no sentirme sola.

Sigues dormido, pero me estás abrazando. Descuida. No te voy a dejar. ¿Te sorprenderás cuando despiertes y me veas sobre de ti? Quién sabe. Sólo quiero estar contigo, mi Colress.


End file.
